


Too Close

by bellacatbee



Series: Five Acts Fills [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe share a bed. Monroe finds it hard to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> Written for bballgirl3022 who wanted Sleep and Bed Themes as one of her Five Acts.

Monroe had known it was a mistake.

Nick had looked up at him so appealingly and he’d told him it would all be fine. Monroe was going to have to learn how to say no to Nick because he was always wrong. Nick asked him to help and it sounded nice and simple but somehow it always ended up with the two of them in some life or death situation.

Maybe Nick didn’t see how sharing a bed was a life or death situation but Monroe did. It could be the death of their friendship.

Nick had fallen asleep quickly, gently snuffling and Monroe had lain there, hands pressed down to his sides, trying not to breath in the delicious sent of Nick so close to him. It took every bit of his self-control to keep from wolfing out. Nick was so close to him, acting as if Monroe was no danger to him and Monroe just couldn’t take it. His wolf side wanted so badly to have Nick. He’d known for a long time now that he wanted to mate with Nick but Nick was straight. Nick was in a relationship. Nick was a Grimm. All of those were good reasons for Monroe to stay very still and just try to fall asleep.

And then Nick rolled over and on top of him and Monroe’s body gave up the fight. His cock was as hard as Monroe could ever remember being. His claws tore at the bed under them as he fought not to wrap his arms around Nick. He nuzzled against Nick’s neck, teeth scraping there gently and Nick sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Monroe was so screwed.


End file.
